Real Fake Love
by chichicutie
Summary: When Dana and Logan over hear the gang making up a plan to get them together they out smart them. What happens when they really stop playing make believe and fall head over heels for each other? Who stands in their way?
1. Chapter 1

**Real Fake Love**

**Chapter One**

**Truly Sensitive **

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Zoey 101. **

**Lola's POV**

"Your the most insensitive person I have ever met!" Dana screamed at Logan.

"Me? You!" he yelled.

There fights have been more and more serious everyday. It started when recently Logan got a girlfriend. Logan staying to one girl for three days was amazing but wanting a long term girlfriend was something that would have never crossed our minds. When he told us we were shocked. I knew once I saw Dana's face there was... Well how about we just go back to that day. Two weeks to this day I think. I hope

**Flashback**

_We were all in our usual sitting places. All except Logan. He wasn't here yet. That wasn't anything new so no one was worried even though he was 15 minutes late for lunch. Half the period had gone by without even a mention of his name._

"_So Zoey you going to the Spring Dance?" Chase asked Zoey fro the 10th time this week. It was only Tuesday._

"_Well no one had ask me yet," she said. _

_Come Chase needs to take a hint for once. The dance was a month away. The Dean said that we as a grade needed to be more social because he noticed that the grouping of friends were simply based on who was in your dorm room. I agree somewhat. Like if it wasn't for Chase bumping into the pole (I never get tired of that story) or for us to all be in room 101 than we wouldn't be friends. _

"_To bad I can't asked you because I have a date," a very bruised lip Logan said. _

"_Well that totally ruin my plans," Zoey said sarcastically._

"_Ha. Ha. Ha. You know it really did," he said while taking a seat. _

"_Who is the unlucky girl?" Dana said slipping on her smoothie trying to seem like the picture perfect example of clam and cool. Well I knew better. _

"_Ha. Ha. Ha," Logan said. He has been doing that a lot lately. It is a bit annoying. "My girlfriend," he said proudly." He seemed to be directing the answer to Dana and her only._

_Dana's smoothie came out of her mouth and nose it seemed. Her face for a second was that of hurt. She quickly masked that with her regular face. I doubt anyone caught that but me since I sit in front of her. She grabbed a napkin trying to clean her face. Zoey grabbed a few to clean up her and Dana's eating area. Logan jumped out of his seat examining his clothing. I broke out in laughter with Nicole and Michael. Chase joined along after he seemed less nervous since Zoey sat back in her seat. _

"_Damn Cruz. What was that!" Logan yelled after she cleaned herself up and he was done looking at his clothes. _

"_I was just so surprised," she said with her rare laugh. _

"_Yea. You did say girlfriend?" I asked to make sure._

"_You meant girlfriend girlfriend. Like the one that you have to be committed to," Nicole asked. _

"_Yes," he said a bit rude. _

"_Not a girl that is just your friend and you make out with her?" Michael asked. _

"_Listen. I know what a girlfriend is," Logan almost yelled._

"_Well who is she?" Dana asked. I swear her voice level went low at the end of it. Almost in a begging voice. _

"_Umm... Daisy," he said. He didn't seem so confident no more. _

"_Daisy Peó?" Nicole asked. _

"_Yes," he said. _

_That came across as a bit of a shocker as well. The girl had a diffrent boy toy every week. What made Logan so sure he was going to stay with her for a month let alone two weeks. _

That was two weeks ago. Well they only lasted two weeks. Logan had just came into the room with not a sad face more of a face you see on a kid's face when he just got told he was going to spend his vacation seeing the White House. As soon as Logan announced that him and Daisy were over Dana accused him of cheating on Daisy. Logan told her he didn't. She gave a fake laugh and told him he cheated on everyone else. He said he cheats on girls like her. Naggers. So that is where we are at now.

For the past two weeks they been on each others throats like never before. It has become annoying to the rest of the gang. Everything is about them now. That is unfair. I think it is more of Dana's fault though. She was being insensitive towards Logan about his breakup but come on it is Logan.

"How me?" she yelled.

Once again they gained the attention of a few fellow students.

"I came in here and the first thing you did was snicker when I told you of my breakup," he yelled.

"It was your fault. I know you. You can't keep your eyes, hands, or lips to yourself," she yelled looking up at him from her spot on the sofa.

Logan gripped onto the back of the couch nearest him which happened to be mine. I believe that the secret to how a person feels is in their eyes. Those eyes almost scared me. He looked hurt. Logan being hurt scared me.

"Whatever Dana. You are just being a bitch," he said.

I looked straight toward Dana. I know those words hurt. They hurt me the way he said it and it wasn't even directed toward me. Those words sent Dana storming out of the room to go upstairs.

"None of ya better follow me," she shot at us.

"Show is over!" Logan yelled to those who were watching. He walked over to where Dana was sitting to sit.

I looked at Nicole who closed her magazine ready to see Dana. We are going if she likes it or not. It is a best friend thing. Chase and Michael amazed that Logan would call Dana a name.

"Wait up," I said and out my hand out.

"Come one," Michael whined.

"Pay up," I told them.

Nicole, Michael, Chase pulled out a 10 each.

"I'll collect mine from Dana later," I informed them as I gathered my stuff to go.

When I caught glaze with Logan I know he was mad. Hey like I said I knew they weren't going to last two weeks.

"Sorry kid. It was an easy win," I told him.

"That is wrong," Zoey said with her books in hand.

"Some friends," he said with disgust he got up and left.

Zoey fell back into her sit with a tried slump.

"I wish they would stop the fighting and go out," Michael said.

**Dana's POV**

I can't believe I have to go back there to get my cell phone. I was walking down the stairs when someone grabbed me and pulled me over. I bite the person's hand.

"Oww," I person let go. When I turned around I saw Logan.

"What are you..." I was ready to scream.

"They are talking about us," he said.

I looked around the corner to see my friends still sitting there talking about us. Well Logan and I.

"I think we should make up a plan to get them together," Lola said excited.

Some friends I have there.

"I have an idea!" Nicole shouted. I snickered. That is a first. "We play truth or dare. We dare them to have a long intense kiss. They realized they love each other. They get together and no more fighting."

"Isn't that umm... to simple," Chase asked.

"A person's life can be changed with one kiss," Zoey said.

"That is what you girls think. Guys don't fall that easy," Michael said.

"Well that is not what you told me with what the last five girlfriends?" Lola asked.

Lola and Michael have this weird friendship going on. I don't know. I see them together kinda just can't though. Lola just doesn't seem his type.

"Shut up. I just get fooled easy. That was lust," he said. "You really think Dana is going to fall in love that quick?"

Well at least Michael knows me some.

"I think we should give it a try. Then if it doesn't work we move onto something different," Zoey said.

"When?" Chase asked.

"I say give it five more minutes. We know where Dana went but where did Logan go?" Lola asked.

"So we find him and start the plan," Michael said pulling out his cellphone.

I turned to Logan. He whipped out his cell and lowered the volume.

"Come," I told him in a whisper and dragged him to my room.

"Why were you coming upstairs anyway?" I asked him.

"To... ummm... say sorry," he said.

"Oh," I told him. Maybe he wasn't insensitive after all. "What are we going to do?" I almost yelled.

He sat on my bed. "Well we could just not kiss or kiss and say we felt nothing," I said while pacing the room.

Not feel nothing from kiss the guy that I dream of kissing every night is not even possible.

"I have an idea," he said. I wanted to laugh because he sounded like Nicole did earlier.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well how about we acted like the plan worked. Act like we are going out. Then make it hell for them," he said.

"What you mean?" I asked while sitting down next to him. All my senses seem to leave me just because I was sitting this close to him while we were alone.

"We be all kissy-kissy and hold hands when we are together. When we aren't together all we do is talk about each other. They be so annoyed they might make up a plan to break us up. I need you for ut to work," Logan said quite proud.

Me. I get to act like Logan's girlfriend. This is like a dream come true. I have to act mad some how but not say no the plan.

"Since it is spring break and mostly everyone left for spring break except for us and a few others than they won't be a lot of people to see us kissing," I said trying to hide the fact that I do went to kiss him. Hole him. Run my hand through his hair or his well fined abs. Then... I really got to stay focused.

"Yea. So we are going to do it?" Logan asked.

"I guess," I said.

"Just think Dana we are going to have the best Senior prank ever," he said.

"Yep," I said trying to act cool and bored with the plan.

"Well I am going to go down stairs and act like I came back from making out with a girl. I come back up and we play the game,"he said.

He went to open the door.

"Logan why did ya break up?" I asked. I really did want to know.

"We can talk about it later.


	2. Start of Something True or False

Well just because I got so many reviews I decided to write the next chapter. Thanks to **Rawlin, Girliegurl, xXx Tohru xXx, Smallvillecrazy, Laceyluv'sya, caligrl497, Ghostwriter, Pierzynskifan12, skatergirl4eva, NJLover23, Socks Angst Luvs-Edward-Cullen, and Rei Sabere. Twiinklestar **I'll try to add why him and Daisy broke up in this chapter. If I don't lets just say it is Daisy's fault. **Dana-and-Logan-belong-together, SlytherinPrincesxx, CupidZoey 101, deathhall, Dasey-Jilly-Lana-Zanessa, and Tough Girls Don't Cry, Dana4Logan23-Ace4Mac**  
did I update soon enough for you. I hope. **Slowly-Burnt-Marshmallow-300 **thanks for reading. I am glad you liked it. I really enjoyed writing this story. I think it is one of my favorite to write so far. Thanks for reading. **Monkeypants17** thanks for reading. Yea Dana was really mean... I'll explain that as the story goes on.

**

* * *

Real Fake Love**

**Chapter Two**

**Start of Something True or False **

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Zoey 101. **

**Logan's POV**

I stepped out of my soon to be fake girlfriend's room. I never thought one my genius plans would lead my to date Dana. Even if it is make believe I can't help but think this is going to be the start of my rest of my life with her. I tossed my hair around and unbutton a few buttons on my shirt here and there so I could re-button in the wrong spots. If I was making out with some girl I have to look the part. I roughly run my finger along my lips trying to give them a bruise look. Since I have to get walking away from room 101 I do it quickly. Hopefully the girls don't play to much mind to my lips. I being walking. When I got to the top of the stairs the gang was coming up. I stop there to wait for them.

"Hey Logan where were you? I called mad times," Michael said.

"I was with some chick?" Logan said while pulling out my phone. "5 missed calls. Damn Michael you stay blowing my up."

"Logan!" Zoey screamed.

"Yes?" I asked annoyed.

"You just broke up with a girl," Lola said.

I didn't break up with her! Well I did. So what? I did but I had a good reason. Aren't they going to ask me to play truth or dare already.

"I am not a kid. Come on It is part of my 'healing' process," I said with a chuckle.

Chase and Michael both laughed.

"That isn't funny," Zoey said.

"Yea it isn't,"Chase said.

I glared at him. Sometimes that boy is to weak. More like all the time when Zoey is around.

"Why can't I go around making out with random girls? I am single now. That is the beauty of it," I said.

"So why is your shirt missed button?" Nicole asked. "If it was just making out."

I started to unbutton my shirt to fix it. "You guys are making me sound like a hoe," I said.

"There isn't much you have to say for it to sound like you are a hoe. It is all in your image," Dana said from behind me. "Is there a reason why everyone is blocking the stairs? I have to get my cellphone," she said in her regular feisty but oh so sexy way.

"No. We were just going to get you," Lola said.

"For what?" she asked.

"Well to play truth or dare," Nicole said.

"Why would I?" Dana said.

"Just cause. Come on," Nicole said while pulling me Dana down stairs.

We are playing down stairs? I thought we would be doing it in the girls room. You had to see Dana's face when she got pulled down stairs. Priceless. I follow the gang down stairs. I am going to kiss Dana! I would giggle if it wasn't for my manly reputation I have to keep. By the time I made it in the lounge Dana sat in her old seat with her cellphone in her hand. She kept flipping it over and over. It seems like little Miss Attitude is nervous. To kiss me. Ha. I am scared, nervous, happy, and mostly in loved. In love with Dana not myself. I have to admit I am one fine dude. I think. I never used to second guess myself until Dana came into my life. Sure a couple girls used to put me down. When I met Dana she really got me wondering if I was all I said I was. She is the only person that did that to me. When I am with her I don't feel like PCA's hottie. I am someone else. I am who I want to be not who I act like.

"Okay, Logan are you going to sit down?" Lola asked me.

"Umm... yea," I mumbled. I choose a seat next to Mike. Dana was sitting next to him.

"I'll go first since it was my idea," Nicole said.

"Dana truth or dare?" Nicole asked.

"Like always Dare," Dana said trying to keep cool.

I felt like my heart was in my throat. In a mere matter of seconds I was going to kiss Dana. The one girl that held my heart since I first met her. Now we are seniors and I couldn't be more in love with her.

"I dare you to kiss Logan. Tongue Kiss," Nicole said. "Right now" she added.

A few weeks ago I dare Zoey and Chase to kiss but they said they were going to do it later. There was an argument but Chase won saying I never said when.

"Fine," Dana said. Her finger pointed out to me calling me. I was going to make her work.

"I believe Nicole dared you to kiss me. Not for me to kiss you. So you need to come to me," I said with a sly smirk across my face.

She rolled her eyes. She got on her knees to walk over. Michael shifted away from me so Dana and I could have our kiss. I heard Nicole gave a squeal and clap. I could feel her huge smile on the back of Dana's neck go right though me. I know all eyes were on us. There had to be a few other students that didn't go on break either here. Watching us. Watching me about to kiss Dana. Dana about to kiss me.

"I swear Logan you are so..." I heard Dana mumbled with her head down. Is she blushing?

"I am so what?" I whisper into her face. She shrugged her shoulders.

I know I sported a huge grim. My smirk had left me for this moment in replace for this cheesy smile. She gave a small smile that I didn't know was truthful or fake. She winked at me right before tilting her head. The next thing I knew where her lips on mine. I passed for a moment letting the taste of her lips soak into mine. I know this was suppose to be her kiss but I took control. I pressed my tongue on the bottom of her lip waiting for her to give me permission. I was kissing Dana. I should have known better. I pulled my tongue back into my mouth. Then I felt her tongue pressing on my lip. I smirk. I opened my mouth a bit. Dana quickly was in control again. I felt her hands find my neck. Her hands roam through my hair. I never felt a better feeling in my life. My hands rested on her waist. What I felt in this kiss was pure. It was real. This couldn't have been part of the plan. Part of our game. She must feel something in this kiss. She has to to. She pulled back.

"Wow," she whispered.

I am not sure if my kiss was really breathtaking or she was just playing the act.

"Dana, I love you," I told her as I took her hands in mine.

I wasn't lying. She didn't have to know that. Or could she tell though my eyes. People say you can tell anything though the eyes. Could she?

"I love you too," she said.

Her eyes turned soft for a second. Could this be real. I leaned into her for another kiss. Dana head was push forward suddenly. Her soft loving eyes quickly turned playful.

"Okay who throw the pillow at me?" she asked when she turned around.

I forgot about them. Why are they still here. Can't they see we need our time alone. I just confess my love for Dana. Wait that is part of our plan. God I am going to to be confused now. I thought I really had Dana the girl I love. Who am I kidding. This girl would never belong to anyone.

"Come on ya were ready to make out right next to me," Michael said.

Dana took the pillow and smashed it into his head. Dana got up pulling me with her. I got up with her. She dragged out of the just in time to miss all the pillows that followed. She was laughing. A sound that I held dare to my heart because well it was so rare. So special. Like her. I cursed Michael in my head. I should be the one to make her laugh. I should be the one to make her happy. It is amazing at how jealous she can make me just from laughing.

"Come on," she tugging me farther from the lounge. Where is she taking me. I didn't ask. Why would I? I trust her with everything in me.

It was dark out. Dana had stopped by some tree. She rested on it.

"We need to talk," she said her eyes closed. Was she thinking about our kiss?

Talk? About what? Could she tell that I really loved her. Was it that clear to see after that kiss. Had I put my love out there for where the same why Chase does when he is with Zoey. How can I kept this act going. My heart pounded.

"About what?" I managed to get out. I think my voice squeaked.

"Well how are we going to work this."

"Oh. Okay. Well I think we should enter our rooms late and act like we were out making out. The DA is gone for my dorm so it doesn't really matter what time I get in," I told her.

"Coco is here but I think she is on a date. So she should be in before 12. So I am thinking I'll get in around 11:30. So I have to spend the rest of my night with you?" she asked trying to play a painful look on her face.

"We could make out to pass time," I smirk.

"Yea I only make out with you in front of our friends for the game. Nothing else," she said.

"Really?" I asked stepping to her.

"Yea," I heard her. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

I stepped back from her with a shaky laugh. What was I doing?

"So what are we going to do?" she asked.

"I have no clue," I said.

"I am guessing this night is going to be really boring," she said.

"Come on you are with me. How could that be boring?" I asked.

She gave a fake yawn.

"Come on,"I said.

Now I was pulling her. We walked for about a minute before we arrived at the basketball court. I stopped when we were in the middle.

"What?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"When the girls ask how I asked you out say I asked you out here. Where we first met," I said.

She walked to one of the hoops. She stopped under it. She looked up. Did she know how cute she looked. She sat down. There were two lights in the court. One at each end. She sat in the center of the one to my right. I followed her suit. I sat down next to her.

"So?" I asked.

"I like it. Romantic," she said.

"So we have a story," I said.

"I suppose."

"Now I want to hear how you ended up going out with Daisy?" she asked.

Damn this girl and her ways. Why does she always have to bring up stuff like this.

"I like some other girl. I was trying to get her jealous," I said.

I just forgot to add the mere fact that she was the one I was trying to get jealous. I was tired of just asking her out and waiting for her. I needed to get her mad. She would only get mad if she liked me. I thought I had seen a little bit of green in her the day I told the gang I had a girlfriend. Now I think she was just shocked. I also wanted to show Dana that I could have a girlfriend. That I could be loyal to one girl and one girl only. That blow up in my face when she thought we broke up because I cheated. That goes to show what she thinks of me.

"Oh. So when did she catch you with someone else?" she asked.

"She didn't. I was walking to her room. Then I opened the door. There she was with another. I laughed. I told her it was over. She laughed at me. She said it wasn't her fault I didn't want to try new things," I said.

"Try new things?" Dana said.

"You know what it means."

"You mean you are a virgin? I thought for sure that you were... you know," she said while a bit of red came over her.

I laughed. "An act," I said.

"Well a damn good one," she said.

"I believe you should say sorry."

"Never."

"That is what you about kissing me. Look where we are at now."

She rolled her eyes. "That is all a lie though."

It may be false feelings on her side but on mine it is the truth.

* * *

Anyway thanks for reviewing again. The next chapter will be the fake couple acting like a couple in front and around the gang. 


	3. Senior Prank

**Slowly-Burnt-Marshmallow-30, Eejjpp, HpXhSmXzOeY101, SlytherinPrincess, Rawliin, Pierzynskifan12, xHellox, Smallvillecrazy, Tough girls Don't Cry, HP5padfoot, Caligrl479, Girliegurl **and** hotznaley. **thanks for reviewing and sorry for the long wait. **Monkeypants17** thanks for reviewing. I tried on getting both of their personalities. No I have them as Seniors in this story. I really wanted Logan to seem romantic to show Dana his sweet side. **FOB-DL-Juderman-freak ** I am going to give some thought into bringing Daisy back. Not like you suggested in her thinking that they still go out but maybe wanting to get back with Logan. **LacyLuvsYa101 ** yep Logan is a virgin... ha ha. Thanks for reviewing and it is going to be a while before the gang knows that Dana and Logan were fake dating. **Promise- V **Everyone knows that Dana is into Logan but Dana in Logan. Thanks for reviewing.

**Real Fake Love **

**Chapter Three**

**Senior Prank**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Zoey 101. **

**Logan's POV**

I left Dana in the girl's lounge around 11:15. She give me a small kiss on the cheek. I haven't been able to stop smiling since it. I mean I understand that it was one small kiss and to an onlooker it looked meaningless but I understood it. When she began to walk away and my fingers slipped away from her hand as I let it go unwillingly, she turned to me smiling and kissed me on the cheek. None of our friends were there to see this kiss so I know she did it from the bottom of her heart. It gave me hope. I never dwelled on hope before then. I never thought she would look my way if our friends weren't in the same social circle. But that small kiss told me otherwise. A kiss so gentle, so small, so innocent sent me to heaven and I haven't been able to come back down.

I entered my room around 11:20 or 11:30. Chase and Michael were up playing video games. As I began to undress till I am in my boxers and pull up my pajamas bottoms. Still the smile stays on my face. I remember I must talk about Dana. That doesn't seem to hard since she is still on my mind. Michael starts the conversation.

"Yo dude whats up with you and Dana now?" he asked still focused on the t.v.

"Everything. I am in love man," I tell them.

"Really?" Chase asked and turned to look at me bewildered by my comment of love.

"Yea I never felt this way," I explained jumping in front of the t.v to have their attention ruining their game. "I mean she is everything to me. Her kisses. Oh her kisses. They are the sweet things in the world if she wants them to be. Then they can be the most thrilling thing ever. You wouldn't believe them."

'Sounds like you are hooked,"Mike suggested.

"More like obsessed. I mean her smile just makes me smile. Her rare laugh is amazing. My goal each day from now on is to make her laugh," I exclaimed. I know I was over doing it a bit but it is all part of the plan.

"Okay man. I am tired so off to bed," Chase said as he got up to walk to me and stopped. "I am happy for you."

"Thanks," I told my friend hopping that soon it will be my turn to see him happy with Zoey. I know I bother him about hooking up with her but I really want to live to see it happen. The way he just puts him self out there for her is so not cool. You would never see me act like that. By the way they are taking there relationship I don't think any of us are going to see it happen. I looked to Michael now that Chase had walked away and was in bed. "Mike did I till you how much I love her."

My smile was gone but a smirk appeared on my face. This night was going to be hell for them. They shouldn't have tried to hook Dana and me up even if it was Nicole best plan, probably her only plan ever. I need to pull the best senior prank this year and Dana and I will do it. Who would have guess that this prank could or might help me Dana and me start a relationship.

**Dana POV**

Logan left me minutes ago here at the lounge but I haven't made it to my room yet. I needed time to think about this prank that Logan and I want to pull. Was it really for the best. I know he thinks that this is all fun and games but I am scared I am going to end up hurt over him. I don't want that. I don't want to act like I like him and fall for him. I don't want to surrender my heart by acting like I am. Because pretending may seem real. I don't want to confuse the truth with my dreams. I chewed on my bottom lip wondering what have I gotten myself into. What if I really get hurt at he end of all this. Then hope fluttered in my head when I recalled how sweet he was at the basketball court. How he said sorry over and over again for getting worked up and calling me a bitch. How he was a virgin and not some hoe that I thought he was. How he really didn't cheat on Daisy. How he was changing all of my previous prejudice I once had against him. How maybe at the end of this he could could fall for me.

I walked to my room thinking of what to say to torture my beloved friends. This is what they get for trying to hook me up with Logan. They should have known better. I laugh to myself at how at the end of all this they were going to fill so stupid because of their ill-conceived plan. I opened the door to give the attention to me.

"You have to tell us everything!" Nicole yelled jumping off her bed and pulling me towards her.

"Why were you out so late?" Zoey asked.

"You owe my ten bucks cause Daisy and Logan broke up," Lola said extending her hand towards me.

Nicole sat down on her bed but I stood standing since I had to pull out the money and hand to Lola. My back was facing Zoey when I answered her still not sitting "I was making out under the stars Zoe." I smirked knowing that got her mad. "I might had have sex with him if he didn't stop me."

She gasped while jumping up from the floor "You and him have only been going out for a day. Less than a day! How could you even say that. This isn't like you Dana. Thank God Logan stop you before you were going to do the unthinkable" she yelled.

Nicole and Lola began to laugh since I was facing them and they knew I was lying.

"What is going on," Zoey demanded to know.

I turned around to look at her. "I am joking though. Don't yell at me. Remember you and me are the only virgins in this room."

"Shut up Dana," Lola said playfully.

We always joke about this with Zoey. She is so up tight about this type of stuff. I don't think the girl would have sex till she is married. Lola lost it when we were juniors last year to her boyfriend, Hector, of five months and he dumped her after it. That was a crazy drama filled month. Like Michael fighting the guy and that is when Lola and Michael got really close. Now Lola is okay with it because she believe that it happen for a reason (like her and Michael getting close but they are not going out). Nicole had sex when we were sophomores with her boyfriend, Nick of a year at the time. They continue to go out even though they broke up for 5 months since Nicole cheated on him. I just haven't been in a good enough or long enough relationship to loose it like Nicole or think it was the right guy like Lola. Hey, I thought i was going to loose before all of them.

"So tell about what happen after you guys left," Nicole asked.

"Well it was so cute. We went to the basketball court. He looked at me and told me that he loved me since the first time he saw me here. He asked me to be his girlfriend," I lied to them.

"That is so romantic," Nicole squealed.

"That doesn't sound a lot like Logan," Lola added.

"Well you don't know my _baby _like I know him. Like he didn't cheat on Daisy she cheated on him. Get this he told me he was a virgin," I said. I wanted to hear the girls opinion on this matter. I wasn't so sure I believe it even if I wanted to.

"Well it would make sense because I never heard of him sleeping with any girls I know," Lola added to my hope.

"But he makes it seems like he does," Zoey said. I could tell she was thinking about it.

"Nick once made a comment on Logan about how he is all an act but he is cool so none of the guys really mess with him about his lies that all the girls seem to fall for," Nicole said twilling her hair which is a habit she does when she is really thinking. "I didn't know what he meant so I asked and he said forget it. I guess that applies here."

I was so happy. I hope that he was truthful in what he told me. I thought of his smile. His cheesy smile. The one he had on when I kissed him.

"Wanna know something?" I asked the girls knowing they would say yes so I continue without a response. "I think I love him." I wasn't saying this to go along with the prank. I was saying because I really felt it.

I got a wave of awws. I blushed at the thought of me and Logan. "He so sweet to me. I love how he only shows me this side. When we kiss. Oh God. When we kiss I don't know how I am able to stand," I lied since I never kissed him standing up. "The world seems to fade away slowly. Each second that we share together is second I fill so complete."

"This is so good D. I wish both of you guys the best," Zoey and I could tell she meant it. Now I have to get Zoey and Chase together.

"I love his smile. Did I tell you. It is so cute. Like a nerdy cute. He only smiles when he is truly happy. Like when we are about to kiss. It is nothing like those sexy smirks he put on that drive me wild. Those are just as good."

**Next Day**

**Logan's POV**

Chase, Michael and me were seated at our table with our breakfast. Still no girls. I guess because we don't have classes they are wanting to take longer to get ready. I am eating my food thinking of Dana and how we are going to greet each other. Michael looks really tried and so does Chase. I know why. Last night I was talking of Dana till 1:30 in the morning. I must have said the same thing twice or maybe three times. Who counts? I was going to comment on it when I saw the girls coming. I stood up leaving me food to walk to Dana and meet her halfway.

When I got to her the girls awwed but I could tell that they too had missed sleep. I took Dana into my arms and I could tell she was a bit surprised. She put her arms around my neck as we shared a kiss. A long kiss that involved a whole lot of her running her hands though my hair as I did the same. My hands ran across her back as well. When we were done I spun her around and she giggled. I placed her down while placing my hands on her ass.

"Watch your hands pretty boy or you might not have them," is all she had to tell me before my hands nearly jumped off of her after her comment. I told my self I was never going to do it again. Well maybe one more time.

I held Dana's hand as we walked to the table.

"Do you want me to go and get you lunch, babe?" I asked her while looking at her. I wanted to gag at the way I was acting myself.

"Would you? I am a bit tired," she said while putting on a smile.

"Okay," I told her as I moved in to kiss her. If we are going to be acting like this for a short while I might as well get a whole lot of kisses in.

"Chase, Michael we are really tired too," Zoey said being truthful. I could tell she wanted them to offer to get their breakfast.

I am not sure if the guys heard or not. No less than two seconds later Chase's head was on the table in a light sleep. The girls huffed and got up from table. I followed them up.

"Shoot me," I heard Michael mumbled under his breath before I left.

**Dana's POV**

Logan left me and I became bored. I figured I could mess with the guys for now.

"SO guys, did Logan tell you how we got together yet?"

"Yes Dana I think I heard it three times. Chase could tell you in his sleep," Michael said while pointing at Chase who began to drool.

"Chase!" I yelled at him while I pushed him off his seat onto the floor.

"What? What!" he yelled jumping off the floor.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked him.

I wondered how long did Logan kept them up to last night. I only keep the girls up to 1 because Lola threaten to kill me if I didn't stop talking. After we got into bed I continue mentioning him in the dark. Nicole jumped off the bed. When I thought she was going to hit me she got on the floor and begged me to shut up.

"Your boyfriend. He didn't let us sleep. All we heard was Dana this Dana that. This morning the first word I hear is 'Dana doesn't like it when we are late to breakfast!" Chase exclaimed before he sat down. He took a deep breath and sat down.

Just than everyone came back with the food. Logan put down the banana muffin with scrambled eggs. I love banana muffins.

"You got my fav. How sweet of you." I kissed him on the cheek. I heard Chase make a gagging sound.

Nick came a few moments later sitting next to Nicole. The first thing he noticed after kissing Nicole was Logan feeding me my muffin.

"So you guys go out now?" he asked.

"Yes," Logan answered. He looked a little mad when I turned my attention to Nick which stopped him form feeding me.

"Do you want to hear the story?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

A chorus of 'NO's were heard. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Nick I hate you so much right now," Lola said.

"I have to agree," Zoey commented. I felt proud that I got Zoey to hate someone. This Prank is going to be amazing.


	4. Ring of Feelings

**Ghostwriter626- **Thanks for the review. I am having such a fun time writing this story.

**CoOlLoSeR1992-** I was trying to update soon for once. Thanks for reading.

**Promise-V-** Thanks for reading. Glad you think this is the best Dana/Logan story. Means the world to me.

**Uniqu3s0u7-** Well I don't want to spoil it to much but as you can see already Logan already think Dana has some soft of feelings to each other. You have to wait and see if they confront each other about those feelings while the prank is going on or after it is over.

**Monkeypants17- **I loved it when Nick comes because I thought it would be a cute ending. I thought that Logan feeding Dana the muffins was cute and funny. I try to be funny but I am not sure how much of that I often get into my stories.

**Smallcillecrazy-** Thanks for reading. Logan feeding Dana the muffin was cute and a bit fluffy. Thanks for reviewing.

**GingerIsInTHeHouse13-** Logan feeding Dana a muffin. I didn't think so many people would like it. I tried to make the story cute and funny, I am happy you think it is.

**Taxxi Flazze-** Thanks for reviewing. Glad you loved it.

**FOB-DL-Juderman-Freak- **Thanks for being the first one to review. I am so happy that so many people found it funny. I would try to have them acting as a couple but this chapter is more when they are alone again.

**Real Fake Love **

**Chapter Four**

**Ring of Feelings**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Zoey 101. **

**Dana's POV**

I kicked off my sneakers. I threw my self on top of Logan's bed. I was so tried myself. Six hours of sleep is not something I do everyday. Hell I never do it. I need my eight to ten hours of sleep.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked me.

I could tell her was hovering above me by the sound of his voice but I didn't want to look. The smell of his pillow enveloped my senses. I was not about to let them return to me.

"I am trying to sleep. I answered. Shirting my body so it was now facing the wall.

"Okay," he said sounding a bit tried himself.

I heard him sit down. I turned my body to find his head leaning on the mattress backward while he sat on the ground. Most of his hair was on the bed. It took all my willpower to not let myself run my hands through it. Since Logan is now my 'boyfriend' we have to spend alone time together. Whatever the gang thinks we are doing they can think.

"So what do you think of the prank?" I asked him knowing no sleep was going to some to me if he was here.

"I thought you wanted to sleep," he said in a bit of an annoyed voice.

"I just wanna know how long do I have to put up with you?" I answered a bit rudely. I was mad about his tone of voice.

"Well maybe a week."

I huffed. "You for real," I asked him. A week of kissing him. Being with him. Yay.

"Yea," he said while turning his body so we now face each other.

"Fine. How are we going to end it?" I asked him while my heart beat. He was looking at me. Looking me me weird. HE was really studying me.

"I don't know. You got anything?"

I wonder back to yesterday. Zoey almost died when she thought Logan and I had sex. I wonder what would she think if he asked me to marry him. I smirked.

"Tell me Cruz," he said obviously figuring out that I had an idea.

"Well how about you ask me to marry you," I said while biting my lip, hopping he thought it was as good as a plan as I thought it was.

"For real. You like me that much?" he said playfully.

"Shut up. What do you think about it?"

"It is good. Image their faces when I get down on one knee," he said with a smirk.

"We don't have a ring," I said thinking about the scene and it came up short without a ring.

"I have one." Logan got up from the ground and walked to his dresser.

I eyed him weirdly. Why would he have a ring. He searched his draws I became jealous of who he was planning on giving this ring to. I sat up Indian style on the bed. He came and sat next to me after he finished his search. He showed me a beautiful yellow diamond engagement ring.

"It is beautiful,"I said. I wanted to hold and look at it better but I didn't dare touch.

"It is worth 3 to 5 million dollars," he said looking at it him self.

He wanted me to wear that ring as part of the prank. He is crazy. "Logan we can't use that."

"Why not. It was my mom's ring. She died after having me. My father give me the rings after his second marriage last year. He told me to give to someone special."

"Sorry about your mother. I am sure she would have wanted you to give that ring to some one you were really going to marry," I told him.

"Look Dana it is the only ring I have. Come on," he said as he took my hand in his. Is he holding my hand? The next thing I knew he slipped the ring on my finger. "Look it is a perfect fit." He gave me his cheesy smile.

I knew I should have taken it off of my finger. I couldn't. It was so pretty. The fact that Logan put the ring on my finger made my heart jump. My finger. On my finger I am wearing a engagement ring that Logan give me. I brought my hand close to my face as I looked at it. It was beautiful. A gold band. On the sides of the yellow diamond were two small pink ones. I can't wear this. I took the ring off slowly. I handed it to him.

"You are only going to wear it for a little while," said as he took the ring and put it into the case with the wedding bands.

"Logan it isn't right."

"Look, Dana you are special to me," he said his voice rising a bit. He was mad I didn't want the ring. I looked at him with wide eyes. What does he mean. I noticed redness creeping up his cheeks. Before I could answer the door opened.

"Are we interrupting something?" Chase asked as Michael and Nick walked in with him.

Logan quickly put the ring in his pocket. I look up to Chase.

"Umm," I had no idea what to say.

"If it looks like you are interrupting then you are," Logan growled.

He was really mad for them to walk in at a time like this. I guess he wanted a response from me. I am not sure what he meant by what he said so I had no response.

"I am going to leave," I announced. I put my sneakers on. I got up form the bed and lean in to kiss Logan. He just me a small tap kiss which surprised me. We never taped kissed. "We could use the ring," I whispered in his ear. I walked out.

I continue walking not really knowing where I wanted to end up. I just knew that I need to be alone. I was just about to walk out of the boys dorm house when someone stopped me.

"Excuse me," a squeaky conceited voice said.

I turned around to find Daisy. As in Logan's ex Daisy. I thought back to how he told me she cheated on him. I looked her up and down. Her body was okay. An average girl's body. A b-cup size chest and a size 4 or 6 in her pants size. Her hair was a really dirty blonde. Her eyes looked like they could be spaced out more and her top lips was super thin. She wasn't stunning but was no where near ugly. It was her personality that fucked her up. And that squeaky annoying voice.

"Yea?" I asked with a slightly raised eyebrow. I could have just walked away but I wanted to see why she had a reason for stopping me.

"I heard you and Logan are dating now," she said.

It had only been a day since Logan and mine fake prank had begun and it had already traveled to Daisy. Tomorrow everyone is going to know. I mean everyone, even the people that left for the break. My reputation was ruined.

"Yea," I answered her again. This girl wasn't really worth my time.

"Why I thought you hated him?" she asked twirling her hair never looking straight at me.

I knew I couldn't answer her with 'yea' this time. "And?" I asked her. She was really wasting my time.

"Well you shouldn't. I mean he isn't worth it if you know what I mean," she said sticking her nose farther into the air.

I really didn't want to know what she meant. I really didn't like how she put down my boyfriend. I mean my fake-boyfriend. I knew I had to defend him. Well I wanted to defend him. "Well no I don't know what you mean. I don't care. You and Logan are done. So don't worry about who he is dating now. Because you don't matter no more. You never did."

"Excuse me," she said with more anger.

"Don't come up to me disrespecting my boyfriend. Okay. So go find other guy to be with. Whore," I said with a sweet smirk on my face. I wanted to laugh as I watched her stomp off.

**Logan's POV**

I was leaving my room because I need peace and quiet. Nick was asking question about the time Nicole had cheated on him and if there was any signs. I told him the truth. He was to busy with the sports and didn't notice anything about her. That was five and a half months ago. Nicole was dropping all the signs. The things she would say in front of him just to see if he was listening. He wasn't. I have no doubt that Nick loves her but he wasn't really showing it. So Nicole did the only thing she thought could make him snap out of this haze he had over him. She cheated him. When I explained this to Nick. He began to ask me question on how he should make it up to her now. I didn't have time for his problems not now. I had my own. I walked though the open door to find Dana and Daisy in an open augment.

"Well you shouldn't. I mean he isn't worth it is you know what I mean," Daisy said. She stuck her face in the air not even looking at Dana. I could tell this set Dana off. I don't know if it was what Daisy said or how she was referring to me.

"Well no I don't know what you mean. I don't care. You and Logan are done. So don't worry about who he is dating now. Because you don't matter no more. You never did." Dana said. She sounding like she was just being a friend to me. I don't understand why she was so pissed.

"Excuse me?" Daisy asked. I could tell the girl was vexed.

"Don't come up to me disrespecting my boyfriend. Okay. So go find other guy to be with. Whore," Dana said.

My mouth almost fell when I heard her refer to me as her boyfriend. When she said Whore Daisy's eyes seemed to get closer together. Dana was my new hero. Daisy walked away not looking back. Did Dana really think about me as her boyfriend? Did she want me as her boyfriend? No way. By the time I answered my own question I stepped outside. Dana was long gone.

I pulled out my cell phone to text her.

_**Logan:**_ I heard some of ur fight with da ex.

_**Dana:**_ Word got round already

_**Logan:**_ No i was here... her cheap knock off purse $50... her face when you said whore... priceless

_**Dana:**_ LoLz ur kinda funny

_**Logan:**_ Yep cute && funny... & ur boyfriend

_**Dana: **_Yea.. not realli

_**Logan: **_u wish

_**Dana: **_Now u r realli being funny

_**Logan:**_ W/e u kno want me... wanna meet up??

_**Dana**_:No i got stuff to do

_**Logan**_ Okay bye babe

**3****rd**** person POV**

A confused curly haired girl sat on a bench. She had already typed her message in. She wondered if she should send it. IT read: _**I am not your babe. **_The only problem was the girl didn't know if she was his.


	5. Mini Mistakes turned into Deep Regrets

**DanaWanabe101- **Thanks for reading. Dana and Logan together at the end? I answered that I think in the message I sent you. I think. Tell if you want to know the whole ending or if you want to wait.  
**Hales03- **I hope my fan fic doesn't disappoint you at the end. Anyway glad you read it. Means the world to me.  
**CoOlLoSeR1992**- Ha I didn't wait three days to update. Hope you are proud. LoLz Thanks for always reviewing.  
**Tohru xXx Seraphina xX –** I hope I made the ring sound good. I really don't the know the whole concept of how a ring is supposed to look.  
**Taxxi Flazze-** Thanks for reviewing. Hopefully I am going to try to finish this story soon. I have a lot of fun writing it.  
**Monkeypants17-** Thanks. I really didn't know how that 3rd person POV was going to work out. I didn't want the chapter to end with any of their thoughts. I thought of writing it in Daisy POV but I decide to use her POV to start the chapter off. You will find out if Dana sent the message.  
**Smallvillecrazy-** 'Engaged and Underage' Haha loved that. You are going to have to wait for when the big finale of the prank goes though to see the gang's reaction. That would be the last or second to last chapter. Not sure yet.  
**Chaseandzoforeva-** I update. BTW your name reminded of my Chase and Zoey side plot that I wanted to be in the story. It is going to be really small but I think it is really cute.  
**Ghostwriter626-** If you felt bad for Dana in the last chapter wait to you see what comes up next for her.  
**FOB-DL-Juderman-freak- **Yes you were first again. I think there is a lot of stuff that would make the story better. I hope I succeed in putting it in. Hope you like this chapter.  
**nessaluvsyooh-** Thanks for reading. Happy you think so greatly of my story.  
**Xx.-Dream.Catcher-.xX **– Thanks for reviewing. Soon not yet everything will work out for Dana. 

* * *

**Real Fake Love **

**Chapter Five**

**Mini Mistakes turned into Deep Regrets**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Zoey 101. **

**Daisy's POV**

It has been two days since Dana told me to stay away from Logan. If she would have asked me nicely I would have agreed to it. Logan has nothing to offer me beside maybe could help me when Spring Queen for that Spring Dance that we are having. Only the best girl should win. Me. Dana's mistake was calling me a whore. A bitch I am. I was born one. A whore I am. Just because the boys like me and I give them a few treats now and then doesn't make me a whore.

Breaking Logan and Dana up would be like a gift to all their friends. I seen the way they act in front of them. It is enough. At least unlike Dana what I do I do behind close those. They are with each other feeding each, cuddling, holding hand, kissing and so much more. Now don't you wan to gag already. Logan deserves someone cute even if he is a boring boyfriend. I seen the guys bathroom list of hottest girls. Don't ask why she is number five. Like please. Never. I am only number seven. Who ever made the list is out of their minds.

So I am ready to give the gift. I overheard that Dana and Logan are going to meet by the bench. Logan is on his way. I paid one of my oh so boys that are friends to make sure Dana is late. I know I only have a little time period because for some reason none of them wanted to really mess with Dana. I wonder why?

There is Logan! He is sitting down waiting. I walk slowly. I wanted to get to him before Dana was here but I wanted Dana to see this. Once she finds her little new boo kissing his ex they are over. I know how upset Logan was when he fund me with other guys. He laughed off nervously. I kinda felt bad for him. It is his fault he had to get dumped her was just boring. When I made my way into Logan's sight he rolled his eyes at me. How cute. He is trying to act like he doesn't want to see me.

"What do you want?" he asked me trying to look bored with me.

"I think you know," I smiled.

"No I don't," he said. He quickly change his glance to looked up to see if Dana he on her way.

I am not sure if he saw her but I am sure she saw us. I was just standing there and I saw Logan perfectly. She was just out of sight. I knew the time was now. I grabbed my ex and kissed. He pushed back.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked me.

"I am sorry. I want want you back. So we go out again," I said with my gorgeous smile.

"I don't like you!" he yelled at me. He looked back up to where Dana was. MY eyes found the spot but she wasn't there no more.

"Stop playing hard to get,"I told him.

"You are a psycho ex girlfriend," he said before running away.

I don't get it everyone loves me. What does Dana got that I don't. I guess I am have to a little snooping.

**Dana's POV**

I ran and ran and ran until I ended up at the basketball court. Daisy! I hate her. Why would Logan kiss her. I thought he liked me. All the time we spent together. I thought he had developed feelings for me. Now I realized I did what I didn't want to happen. I confuse my feelings with reality.

After my argument with Daisy, two days ago I needed some time to think. Logan had text me. At the end he called me babe but I never told him not to. I am supposed to. Sure we act like we are going out but in our text message is something that no one would read or know about. I was suppose to be myself and say I wasn't his. I didn't because I told myself I was. That he wanted to be with with me. It seemed like the truth. For two days when we aren't with the gang the flirting is still there, the holding hands, and even a few light kisses. He gets me to laugh so much. I thought that some how someway he liked me. I was just being hopeful. I told I wasn't going to cry but the unshed tears were waiting to fall. I wasn't going to let them. A boy never made me cry and one isn't going to do so now. I touch the corners of my eyes try to get rid of them.

It was late the basketball lights were on. The sun had set about 5 minutes ago. I took a seat on the bleachers. Logan had asked me to meet him at sunset at the beach. I would have been there before Daisy if some weird boy didn't stop me and ask me random questions that I didn't answer. He kept talking to me until I threaten him. When I got there Logan and Daisy were talking and then they were kissing. I guess Logan wanted to meet me to breakup with me since him and Daisy are back together.

Break up with me. How funny. We aren't even dating for real.

**Logan's POV**

I took off running after Daisy had kissed me. I had to find **her. **I don't know what Dana is thinking right now but I think I have a clue. My fucking ass of a boyfriend just cheated on me. Then I stopped running. I am not her boyfriend. Remember Logan this was all a prank. I am am not really dating Dana Cruz. It feels like I am. Ever since the day with the ring everything has been going so good. We were spending all our time with each other. Our friend were on the brink of running away whenever we came hand in hand together in the room.

Dana had been flirting with me even when the gang was gone she still acted like my girlfriend. I loved every moment of it. I am not sure how this mess with Daisy happened but it did. I don't know what to tell Dana when I find her. Sorry for almost fake cheating on you because she kissed me I didn't kiss her. OR I didn't want to kiss her she kiss me but it isn't like we are really dating. Why does it feel like we were.

I had asked Dana to the beach today to ask her to the dance coming up. I was going to tell her that she was really cool to hang out with and I wanted to go with someone that meant a lot to me. Then maybe I could have asked her to prom and to be my girlfriend. I needed to know her answer. If she would have went to the dance with me then I am sure the feelings I think she feels for me are real.

I somehow made my way towards the basketball. I think I saw Dana. She was sitting on the bench her head towards the ground. I wanted to talk to her but what was I going to say. Damn it. I have to tell her how I feel.

**Dana's POV**

"Dana?" I heard Logan.

I looked up. He was in front of me. I guess I was so spaced out I didn't hear him coming. I tried to mask my pain. Thank God I already wipe all the tears away. When I spoke my voice seem to let my agony show.

"Yes," it came out like a soft whimper.

"Daisy and me... umm... it is nothing. She kissed me. I swear," he said trying to find words. He put a hand to his forehand.

"It is okay. Don't explain anything to me. We aren't really dating anyway. So lets just finish the prank. Okay. Then you can go back to dating Daisy," I told him. I walked past him. He really didn't have anything else to say. Or the time to.

* * *

_The story is almost over. I know this chapter was short but I really didn't want to write the next day since that would be the next chapter. Logan will get to speak and tell Dana how he feels. Daisy would do her scooping. I wonder what she will find out? _


	6. The Eye of the Storm

**Slytherin Princess-xx- ** Sorry it took forever for me to get to my stories but I am glad you liked it.  
**XxTalented-x-CheesexX-** Sorry for the forever wait.  
**Lacey**- Thanks for reviewing. Sorry I didn't update in years though.  
**Twiinklestar-** Well you didn't strangle but but you should have... it took me forever to update.  
**Monkeypants17-** Thanks for reading. I feel bad for Logan too. He really is a sweet heart to Dana and in this chapter he does get to explain everything that happen. If you know the way I write for Dana and all her insecurities than you could guess how she feels bout his explanation.  
**Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX-** Thanks for reading. Trust me that little will get what is coming to her.  
**Ghostwriter626-** Thanks for reading and reviewing. You feel sad for Dana in the last chapter? I felt more sad for Logan. But everyone feels different. I guess I understand where your coming from but for some reason I like writing to make the reader feel bad for Logan because I feel like to many people see him as a mean and self centered dude.  
**Uniqu3s0u7-** Thanks for reviewing. I didn't want the last chapter to be sad. I am not so sure if this one is going to get any better.  
**Arhodes765- **It is okay. Thanks for reviewing. Sorry it took so long for me to update.  
**CoOlLoSeR1992- **Thanks for reviewing again. Sorry it took like a month and a half for me to update.  
**FOB-DL-Juderman-freak- **Sorry you weren't first this time. I love the word DLness. There is not going to be to much of that because of the way Dana is acting. Daisy will be coming into the story. She will in some ways bring the DLness back later on.  
**Smallvillecrazy**- I watch the show Engaged and Underage once in a while. I don't like it though. I am not a reality t.v show person because if i start to watch they suck me in. Thanks for reading. Daisy isn't to evil. She is just that one girl from every school that everyone has to hate even if they don't want to.  
**Taxxi Flazze- **Thanks for reviewing and being first! Sorry it took me forever to ever update.

**Real Fake Love  
Chapter six  
The Eye of the Storm  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Zoey 101. -4**

* * *

**Logan's POV**

It is one of those days. Those days that start with bad nights and you know that the cloud filled with rain is going to follow you everywhere you go. Well my cloud of dark rain follow me everywhere I went. As soon as the sunset I swear all my happy times went down with it.

It started yesterday with me wanting to ask Dana to prom at sunset, at the beach. Daisy came though first. I am not sure what she is up to but I know it is something. I think it has something to do with Dana and her auguring. Then when I followed Dana after she ran away after she saw Daisy and me kissing I felt like I was going to throw up. Like I was going to jump out of a plane without a parachute. Then when Dana thought I wanted to go out with Daisy again and that I had no feelings for her that was when I slammed right in the ocean after falling out of the plane. It is only 7:37 and my life looked like it was going to end. It is like after I slammed into the ocean my body went numb and now I have to watch the birds and small fish pick at me until I am gone today.

All night I had nightmares about Dana never talking to me again. So now I have these ugly and huge bags under my eyes. Usually I wake up at 6:30 to start getting ready for school. Then I am ready by 7:45 to go to breakfast. Finally school starts at 8:15. I woke up at 7:00 tooday. I rushed down my ladder and fell on my shoes that I had kicked off the night before. Then I ran to the showers to find them all full. I knew while waiting in line that I was going to have to skip breakfast or most of it. I also figured out that I could take my 45 minute showers a 20 minute one would have to do. When I finally get a shower the water is not as hot as I like it but it wasn't cold. While I was trying to rush putting one of my seven hair treatments that I need for a shower I got it in my eye. I don't know what the chemicals in the box where but I don't they where approved by the government. I am sure that the shampoo that got in my eye was one of the ones I import from Norway.

I am telling you nothing good happen to me this morning because this is only the beginning. So I left my clothes back at the room since I was rushing to get to the shower. So I am walking down the hallway in a towel trying to make sure that that doesn't fall down while holding onto my clothes and my basket filled with my seven shampoos. As I am walking there is a group of girls who I know to be in 10th year. They are giggling and I dropped one of my shampoos. So while I am bending down the towel is slipping and the girls are giggling. So I drop my basket and clothes to hold on to the towel. As I picking up my stuff I realized someone is helping me. My D.A. He is hollering at me. He accused me off flashing the girls. We are talking about sexual harassment here. That is like kicked out the school if it were true. I am scared out of my mind. He is about to drag me off while I am almost naked. Finally one of the girls stood up for me and then all the others followed her. So I go to my room and get dressed without a problem. All I am thinking about is how I know this day is going to be the worst one in my life. Now it is 7:47 and I almost made my way into the outside cafeteria. I have no clue on how to approach Dana this morning.

* * *

**Dana's POV**

I came down to breakfast to find Logan missing. I wanted to text him and ask him but the guys said that he woke up really late and he needs forever to get ready. A little part of me though that he could be with Daisy that is until I saw her past by. I don't know how I am supposed to act when I see him. Right now I decided that if does show up them we will act like boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Look Logan is finally here," Michael said stopping my train of thought.

Once I hear Logan's name it is like my mind drops everything else to just listen what is being said about him. I look over my shoulder to see my tired 'boyfriend'. I look back to my food with my head dropped. I wonder if he is tired because he snuck out to see Daisy last night. I try to tell myself not to think the way I do but my image of all guys is that they are cheaters. That is how I see Logan even if I don't want to. I could never put my full trust into anyone.

As I watched him walk I felt my friends eyes on me. Everyday since we started going out Logan was at the breakfast table first. Everyday Logan came up to me to greet me. Now they watched me sit even though I knew he was coming. I know I told myself I was going to walk up to him my legs didn't want to move. I looked back over my shoulder. When he makes that last turn to get to the table I get up.

I walked to him. His eyes were on me. I looked into his. He looked so sincere it was weird to me. I didn't look away. Our eyes remained connected until we met up. I let my arms go around his waist. He held on to me with one hand because it in the other he had his books. My head was in his chest. I felt his head relaxed on mine. He kissed the top of it. I looked up at him. Still his big brown eyes were so genuine. I give him a small tap kiss.

"Morning. You look so beautiful like the morning rays," he said with a smirk.

I pushed back form his with a small laugh. "Your so weird." I turned around to walk back to the table.

"Only for you," he said as he wrapped his hands around my waist stopping me from leaving. I let his hands rest there as I laid my head in his chest. His lips came to my ear. He spoke in whispers. I laughed some more. He kissed the top of my head. I found it so amazing at how after everything that happen we can still have this. Our unusual relationship. Then he brought he lips back to my eye. "We have to talk about yesterday." I nodded to his statement. I was a bit upset that he had to bring yesterday back into my life while I was trying to forget it. I walked out of his arms to the table with him close behind me.

He sat down next to me. He put his hand on the small of my back.

"So Logan you going to eat?" Nicole asked.

"Don't have the time," he said.

"But baby you have to eat," I told him as looked at him and I tilted my head trying to look cute.

He smiled at me. His tongue rolled over his teeth as he thought of something to say. "Then I guess we have to use lunch to eat today," he said with a smirk as he pulled me closer.

"But you know I don't like eating at lunch time when we can use it for other things," I said.

He gave me a small kiss. "Sorry but I'll make up for it," he said.

I faced front as he puller me closer to him. "You better eat a big lunch cause you don't have time for dinner," I told him putting on my angry face. .

"Yes!" Chase shouted.

"What?" Zoey asked giving him a confused face.

"That means today I can eat lunch without wanting to throw up," Chase was truly delighted. It was so funny to me.

"I agree. I mean the way ya act around each other... I don't know. I just wanna sperate ya forever. I know ya are happy but seriously I can't stand ya two together. I knew this plan to hook..." Michael said before his mouth was covered by Lola.

"He doesn't mean anything by what he said. Anyway Mike come with me and walk me to homeroom,' Lola told him before she dragged him off. I think he was a little happy to go with Lola.

I looked up to Logan to see his face and see what he felt about Michael comment. He looked disappointed. I don't understand. I am glad to know that our plan is working. Why isn't he.

* * *

I didn't want to end here for this chapter but I don't know when I going to have the time to write again. I don't know when I can get the next chapter up. This is so small that I don't want to call it a chapter. Sorry guys. If you read the chapter title and the hints that I give a few of you then you may be able to figure out what the next chapter is going to be about. 


	7. Overhearing

**Edit User ID**- thanks for reviewing.

**Rawiin- **thanks for reviewing. Whoever you are. Sorry for the long wait.  
**FOB-DL-Juderman-freak** You Don't have to be first all the time. Lolz. Thanks for reviewing. Hopefully this chapter has some DLness.

**XxTalented-x-CheesexX- **They will talk but I am sure that it won't turn out for the best.  
**monkeypants17** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I tried to make the last chapter funny before the major fight drama goes on. Dana isn't the good guy in this story unlike my others. She is kinda the one who continues to hurt Logan's feelings.  
**Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX **thanks for reading. Mean the world to me.  
**Ghostwriter626** Thanks for reading. Yes there is going to be trouble.  
**HopelessRomantic93- **You are still mad at Daisy for kissing Logan? Get ready to get more angry at Daisy. Dana won't have time to get upset because she really doesn't want to hear it. Watch. Read and see.

**Twiinklestar **thanks for reviewing and reading.

**Real Fake Love  
Chapter Seven  
Overhearing  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Zoey 101. -4**

**Dana's POV**

It was diner time and Logan really did eat a big lunch. Well he ate three. So he sent me a note before school ending saying that we shouldn't go to diner because we have to talk. I am so nervous. I don't want to talk to him about what I saw. Why can't he just forget about it like I tired.

"Dana you coming down to lunch with us?" Lola asked.

It was already 7:30 and the girls were heading down.

"No. I am going to meet up with my pookie," I told them.

"Have fun. Just don't tell me the story 12 times," Nicole looking confused to whether she wanted to hear the story or not.

"Be careful," Zoey warned.

I snickered. I was resting on my bed thinking about what I can do to get out of this conversation. Logan texted me.

_**Logan : **_Ready to meet up? Da guys left for diner.

_**Dana**_: So did da gurls. Where are we going to talk about this at?

_**Logan**_: ur room?

_**Dana**_: No. Somewhere else.

I figure if Logan and I talk in a room I can't walk off or run away. Talking in a room is like being trapped in a corner.

_**Logan**_: Beach?

The beach? Is he serious. Eww. Why would I go there. That is where he and daisy made out at.

_**Dana**_: Rather not

_**Logan: **_umm okay. Basketball court?

_**Dana: **_fine

I took a deep breath before I left the room. I needed help to get through this. What if he tells me that he wants to be with Daisy? What if he says he doesn't? That would make my week. Just because he doesn't like her doesn't mean he likes me.

**

* * *

Logan's POV**

I got to the basketball court before Dana did. I didn't know what to do. I barely know what to say to her with screwing up all the process I made in the past 4 days. I took a sit on the bench. My hand was in my heads when she showed up. I looked up when I realized she was standing in front of me. She looked out of place and confused. I saw her shiver. I am not sure if it was being it was a bit chilly or for some other reason. She was wearing a tank top.

"Sit," I told her as I patted the sit next to me. As she sat on the cold middle I was sure she was cold. I took off my jacket I was wearing even though I was only wearing a short sleeve short.

"I don't need it," she answered and looked away from me.

"Just take it," I ordered her.

"I don't want it," she yelled.

"Stop being stubborn," I yelled at her.

She got up to yell at me. "Don't tell me what I am and am not. I don't need to hear it from you of all people. So shut the fuck up!"

I stood up to be equal with her but I was a few inches taller. "Me? You? You are so stubborn and all you do is hurt my feelings and trying to make me feel like nothing ever since I known you. You need to stop it!"

"I don't really care how you feel. I don't even know why I did this stupid prank with you! Going out wit you even though it was fake was the worst thing I did," she yelled at me and stormed off.

Well that went well I think. I wonder how she thinks it went. I sat back down.

**

* * *

No One's POV **

The screaming of the fake couple died down. The young boy was seen sitting in the shadows. Beneath no light at all was another young girl with a head of curls leaning on a tree watching him wondering if she made a mistake. Off to the far left stood a girl with a simple smirk on her face. She whispered to her self.

"They never went out? It was a prank? Wonderful."

**

* * *

Dana's POV**

It already 8:30. I knew if I walk back to campus I am not going to be able to deal. I really didn't want to see no one or deal with drama. I turned my phone off as I walked to the beach hopping the smoothing sounds of the waves would make me happy. I just made sure to stay clear of the spot where I found Daisy and Logan kissing at.


	8. Solving Life

**Real Fake Love  
Chapter Eight  
Solving Life  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Zoey 101. -4**

**Logan's POV**

It was 9:45. I was trying to rest for school tomorrow since today was horrible. I was already in my pajamas when Zoey called. I took my cell phone out form under my pillow.

"Yes?" I answered.

I needed my sleep after what happen. I just want it to be over with.

"Where is Dana?" she quickly asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Last she told me was that she was with you. I kept calling her and she isn't answering. I thought she was with you," Zoey said in rush.

"What! Why didn't you call earlier? I haven't seen her since 8:30 at the basketball court!" I yelled. I was already getting out of bed to go and find her.

"Why didn't you walk her to her room?" Zoey asked and I told tell she was going to have a panic attack.

"We kinda had a fight Zoe. She stormed off. "

"What if something happened to her. Oh my God. I have to look for her."

"I got it Zoe. I'll find her. I need to talk to her anyway. I call you when I do. It I don't call back in 30 minutes then come looking. Bye."

"What is going on?" Chase asked before I got my jacket to leave.

"Call Zoe to find out," I said as I opened the door and ran in a full spirit to find Dana.

* * *

"I found her," I told Zoey as soon as she answered.

"Good. Finally. It is 10 o'clock already," she said relived.

"I'll walk her to you in a few," I told her.

"Okay," she said.

I looked to her. She was just staring off into the water. She wasn't really moving. When I got close to her she turned and looked at me. I saw that she was crying. She looked away and wiped her tears. I was so shocked. Dana crying? Did I caused this? How could I make the girl I love cry? I saw how cold she was. I told off my jacket even thought I was wearing a sleeveless shirt to give it to her.

"Here," I said.

"No," she said trying to sound firm with it but her voice was so unstable.

"Just take the stupid jacket or I am going to throw it into the water," I said as I held above the water.

"Then you'll be cold," she said with her watery eyes that still burned me when she looked my way.

"If you are like this because of me then I don't deserve to be warm," I said. "Just take it. I have to walk you back. Zoey's orders."

"I could walk back by myself," she said.

"Fine just take the jacket," I told her.

"Okay!" she pulled from my hands and got up. She put it on. Before she could get pass be I pulled her into my arms. I whispered into her ear.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way," I told her.

"Whatever ," she said with a sniffle.

"Turn around," I told her.

She listen. She did it. She looked into my eyes. I realized and saw all the pain and sadness in her eyes. I kissed the corners of her eyes, then the corners of her mouth. Then I gave her a smile tap kiss.

"I am sorry," I told her.

She pulled away. More tears were in her eyes. "I can't do this no more," she said.

"It can work," I told her.

"How?" she asked.

"Cause I love you," I said.

She stood there looking at me. Tears rolled down her eyes so fast. With each blink more tears formed.

"You.. You love me?" she asked.

"I am crazy for you," I whispered as I stepped closer to her. "I always wanted to tell a girl that I loved her. I couldn't because I knew the only girl I could love would love. Don't you get it. You were always the girl. You were the one I was waiting for," I told her.

"Were?" she asked. I saw the fear in her voice.

"Am. And forever will be," I told her.

She closed the gap between us with a small tap kiss. She looked at me unsure. I grabbed her and pulled her closer and gave her a full kiss. A real kiss. When we pulled apart. I looked into her eyes and got lost in them.

"I love you, too," she said. I saw her face when she said it. She looked so afraid. I rubbed the small of her back.

"I never wanna hurt you," I told her.

She smiled. "I always get hurt," she whispered before she laid her head on my chest. I let it rest there for a moment. I need to get her back to her room.


	9. In Need of a Hopeful Day

Well I just want to say thanks to those who reviewed. To **Faile Aybara ** thanks for reading it. It means a lot to me that you did read it in one shot because I know how long and tiring that could be. To **Rei Sabere** it is okay that you didn't review for a long time. Hey, I didn't update for a long time. **Summersgirl **thanks for reading. This story is almost over. Thanks for reading **cute stuff.** **Monkeypants17,** yes Daisy will pop up in this chapter. Hope you enjoy. Daisy did overhear the argument, **XxTalentedx- ChessxX. **Read and see what she does with information. Thanks for reading and reviewing **Ghostwriter626 **Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for reading **Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina. **

**Real Fake Love **

**Chapter Nine**

**In Need of a Hopeful Day**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Zoey 101. **

**Dana's POV**

"_I always get hurt," I whispered to Logan. _

I doomed myself before anything could happen. It seems like I always do that. I hate that about myself. How I seem to always put myself down. To second guess myself. When one ounce of happiness comes my way I anticipate that it will always go down hill.

Logan walked me back to my room after we confessed our true feelings for each other. I was still unsure and wondering about his kiss with Daisy. I was so confused at what we are doing right now. Like are we really going to out. Logan never had a girlfriend and it seem like he never wanted one. Then he just pops up with his new relationship with Daisy of all people. There had to be a reason he choose her. There has to be a reason why he wanted a girlfriend in the first place.

**Daisy's POV**

So they don't really go out I reminded myself. I smiled to myself as I thought of the things I could do with the new information that I found out. However I do know that Dana and Logan really do like each other. How can't you tell? Everyone sees the sexual tension between the two. I smiled to myself at the thought of getting Logan to break Dana heart. That bitch deserves it. I yawn as I stepped out of my room. I had planed to make a little stop on my way to breakfast.

**Logan's POV**

I woke up happier than I could ever be in years. In all my life. I am officially with Dana now. Wait am I? Are we really together now? We never said we were going out. I grabbed my cell phone.

**Meet me in my room** I texted Dana. I was truly nervous. I had already took a shower. I was just waiting for Dana to show up here. I was glad it was spring break. Unlike most of my week I didn't have soccer practice early in the morning to late in the afternoon. After my performance yesterday I need to get ready for the first practice game of the season. I have been on the team for four years but I still have to hold my spot.

I had my jeans on while I searched though my closet for a shirt. I wanted to look really good for Dana. We might end up going out today for real. Shot I am positive we are. Like 98 sure. Then again with my life you could never be to sure. With Dana nothing ever really goes the way you plan it.

"We are leaving for breakfast before Dana comes because… well I don't want to throw up," Michael said. He acted like he was joking however I know a part of him wasn't.

"Yea okay. We will try to meet up with ya later. If we don't we don't," I said with a wink.

"Just don't do nothing on my bed. Michael's bed is okay I guess," Chase said while pushing Michael out the door.

"Yea. Wait no keep my bed innocent," I heard him yell before the door close. I grabbed a purple polo. Throw it over my head as I laugh at my friends. I didn't hear the door slam shut but I didn't care to close it. Dana was coming soon anyway.

**Daisy POV**

"So dude you think Logan is going to lose it all to Dana?" Michael asked Chase.

He had such a loud voice that I heard him as I walked down the hallway. I snickered to myself. I pulled down my sunglasses and bent my head. I knew Chase and Michael didn't like me. I didn't want them to see me walking in their dorm, on their floor.

"I don't know. I hope that they don't because I really don't want to hear about their first time all night long tonight," Chase said with a laugh.

"Well we should hurry up before we should see Dana in the hallways. She might stop us and try to tell us another one of their love sick stories," Michael said as we passed ways.

They didn't even look at me. I smirked to myself because of their loud voices. I walked slower when I came to their door making sure the Chase and Michael were gone before I stopped at the door. I came to it. I smiled when I saw it wasn't close. I put my hand on the door and smile to myself. Chase and Michael were helping me out in so many ways. I wonder how I was going to replay them. Not really. Dana was coming in a matter of minutes. I knew that these two weren't really dating however everyone knew that they were truly in love with each other. Life is sweet. I will make today fun.

**Dana's POV **

I walked to the boys dorm with a smile on my face. I would have been skipping if it wouldn't have ruin my reputation that I worked so hard to make and kept. I really just want to get over their and make what Logan and I have official. I hummed a love song to myself. It was that good in this world.

I saw Chase and Michael. I decided that I would talk to them for a moment. Tell them about Logan and I once again.

**Daisy's POV**

I walked though the door. I gently pushed it leaving it a peek open. I did that for three reasons. The first one was didn't want him to turn directly behind and look at me. The second one was if I slam the door shut he might think that I just want to be in the room with him alone. I took the sunglasses off my head. Logan turned around with a smile. You could sense the happiness off of him. I guess something happen with him and Dana after I over heard their conversation. He was putting on a belt. A spiked rocker belt. He had on a dark purple polo with a dark blue tee that had purple graphics in them. He was really cute. There was no deny that. As soon as his eyes turned to mine a weird silence came across the room. I am sure that it was an uncomfortable quiet for him. I raised an eyebrow as I walked over to him. This is my idea of fun.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the anger coming off his eyes.

"I can't visit my ex?" I said as I sat down in a computer chair that wasn't to close to Logan. I wanted him to know I was here to talk not really anything else. I wanted him to say certain things soon.

"Get out," he said as he walked to the door. He stopped when he heard what I had to say.

"Why because your fake girlfriend is going to come?" I asked. I made sure I extended the word fake. "I don't mean fake as in phony I mean that she isn't your real girlfriend." I added on.

**Dana's POV**

"Okay! Just go see Logan he is waiting for you," Michael said after about 3 minutes of me bragging about my boyfriend.

"Did you just yell at me?" I asked him. I wasn't really mad. Logan set me into an unnatural bliss.

"Umm well… yea… but not really cause… you see," Michael said as he walked farther away from me. Then just ended up running with Chase trotting behind. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. I continued on my way to Logan room .I just want to get his done.

**Daisy's POV**

He turned and looked at me. He narrowed his eyes with hate. I waited for my answered. I smiled smugly. "You don't know nothing about nothing," he said.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I know that even though Dana my be your 'girlfriend' you do 'love' her. Don't you?" I asked him with my smirk playing on my face once again.

"Why do you care?" he asked me. I could tell he was worried.

"I really miss you Logan. If you really like her I don't know what I would do," I told him putting on a sad puppy dog face. I knew he wasn't going to feel pity for me. I was hopping for another emotion.

**Logan's POV**

I can't let Daisy hurt Dana. I know so many people see Dana as a strong person on the other hand certain situations will make her react differently. I saw her after she witness Daisy and I kissing. She couldn't handle that moment. Daisy comes out with some crazy lie or rumor I know she is going to have a hard time dealing with that. I don't want our relationship to be put on hold once again. This is our last year in high school. Sure we might see each other later on in life but in a way this is the last time that we could hook up in life with no fear. No fear of social status, money issues, and other 'adult' things we are going to face in the future. I don't want to mess that up.

I walked away from the door that I never had the chance to grab. I knew what I had to say to Daisy before Dana got here. So I had to say it quickly.

**Dana's POV**

I walked though Logan's dorm just wanting to see him. I know I used to believe that nothing good could happen to me nevertheless Logan got me believe different at this moment. When I am around him I feel like I shouldn't breathe because I never want to lose hold of his scent. I don't want to lose no moment. I am so grateful for Nicole making up this plan. After we pull off the prank I will make sure and tell her that. Even if things don't go the way I plan I am still thrilled for sharing these moments with Logan.

I came to his door. I heard two people talking. The thing was it wasn't just any two people. It was Daisy and Logan.

"I really miss you Logan. If you really like her I don't know what I would do," I heard her voice say. I knew if I could see her face that it would be some imitation of a sad puppy dog face. I could only think if Logan was falling with it.

Then it hit me. Logan was so happy when they started going out. Maybe it was that he really did like her. Why would he fall for her? What if he loved her?

**Daisy's POV**

I waited for an answer from Logan. I stood my ground. It first I was trying to like innocent and like I really cared for an answer. Now I was just pissed that he was taking so long.

"I don't like Dana. I wanted her for years yea. But now that I got her or I am going to get her then I won. She didn't crack for how many years to no boy. She finally did or finally will to me," he told me.

I didn't believe him. I know he was just saying what I wanted to hear. Trust he was making it sound believable. I didn't believe what I was seeing. There were was a black shoe peeking out from the door. Could be Dana? Was it just my eyes?

"But I thought…?" I said asked him. Wanting to pry more from him.

"No you thought wrong. I don't love her at all. It was more of a task for me. Now once I complete it I am done with her," he told me. Just the words he used made it sound better. When he said task he made it sound like a job. If Dana is listening then that got to hurt.

"When are you going to tell her this?" I asked Logan.

"Soon enough. After I get what I what I want from her," he told me. Just the way he said made my day. He was really getting into character.

"Okay," I said with a smile. I just wanted to go to the door and open it. I wanted Logan to know Dana was there. I wanted both of them to suffer. Well no one no one disrespects me. Dana will learn that.

Logan looked at me. He noticed I was smiling at the door. Look towards it. I am not sure if he notice the show on the ground. His faced panicked and got full with worry. It seem like everything was clicking in that dim head of his.

"Leave," he said while he seem to choke on his own words.

He walked back the door. Before he could even touch it. It was gently pushed opened. Like she had just tapped it with her hand. Dana was there. I wanted her to run away and cry like she did that day. I wanted to see the tears around her eyes. She just stood there. Looking so strong. I swear the hate I had for her grew. However the respect I had for her was born in that single moment. She didn't want me or Logan to see her cry. She thought we didn't deserve it. I agree with her on that matter. I walked past her.

"Dana." I said as I passed her.

"Daisy," she said with a roll of eyes.

I walked away. I just wondered if I was going to end up hurting Logan more. I don't know why but I felt bad. I felt guilt. I never feel that.


	10. Close the Door Next Time

**Monkeypants17-**Yea Daisy is really good at what she does. But I don't want to make her so heartless. Yea maybe be Daisy is bit heartless because well she in her own way will try to not fix what she did but well I don't want to ruin it. Well this chapter didn't end where I wanted it to so the last chapter will be in three or two from this one. I loved that respect line. I don't know if I heard it someone where but when I was writing and it came to me. I was like I have put that in my story.

**Roxy-** Thanks for reviewing.

**Ghostwriter626- **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sadly nothing really gets solved in this chapter. You just have to wait and see what will happen next.

**BoredHpfan- **Thanks for reading. I updated soon. Thanks I love this idea of putting them today like this too. This is one of my favorite story that I ad written.  
**Faile Aybara- **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Not to worry Daisy doesn't appear in this chapter at all.  
**summersgirl2526- **Thanks for reading. Dana is going to be confused in this chapter a lot after what had happen. Don't worry soon everything will end up right.

**Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX**- Thanks for reviewing. Yes finally Daisy does feel remorse. But you never know she might just push it aside.

**Leanna- **Yea I was so into writing the last chapter that I couldn't stop. I just kept going. Which is why I update so early. But after you read this chapter what else is left? I update just because I didn't want you to die before you find out what happens lol. **  
twiinklestar- **Who did you call a beotch Logan or Daisy? Yes Dana always seems to be the one getting hurt in my fics. I might just make a story about Logan getting hurt. Thanks for reviewing.  
**FOBsession-DL-Freak- **Lolz I laugh when I read your review. That wasn't suppose to happen? You should have known I wasn't going to end the without a little bit more drama. Come on you are one of my most faithful reviewers.

**greysluver13- **Yes Daisy is a human. Shock there. I wasn't going to even going to make her feel bad about what she did but I felt like I had to tie everything together. Happy New Year to you too. Hope your holidays went well.

**

* * *

Real Fake Love **

**Chapter Ten**

**Close the God Dam Door**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Zoey 101. **

**Dana's POV**

I stood there waiting for him to say something . I earn that much. Haven't I?

"Dana," was the only thing he muttered.

"Why?" I asked my temper rising. I wanted him to fucking say something. Anything.

"Umm… Come in," he said moving out of my path. He turned his back to me. Possibly to think of what he could say.

I walked in making sure the door was shut behind me. I took a seat on Logan's bed. His back was still turn to me. I watched him from he mirror that was in front of him. He was pinching the bridge of his nose and his eyes were shut. I bet he is thinking he should have closed the door. If only he would have.

"I didn't mean what I said," he told me however he never moved from his standing point.

"Sure Logan. I believe you," I said sarcastically.

I wanted out of that room. I wanted to run away and never see Logan again after what he had said about me. I never wanted to talk to him again. I wanted him out of my life. However there was a part of me that knew that I couldn't just walk away from him and forget him. I could try. I know I will never succeed. I knew that my complete being wouldn't be satisfied unless I got his side of the story. I loved him. It was… it is so hard for me to believe that could mean what he told Daisy. I guess love truly is blind.

"I was saying that to protect you," Logan told me turning around his eyes burning into me begging me to forgive him. Should I?

"Really. Okay. That is all I could hear," I told him as I rose from my sat and towards the door.

His best excuse was that he was protecting me. From what Daisy. I could handle that bitch any day. Look at the size of her. What hurt me was that he was right about what he said. He did have me. I just needed to leave before I crack. I cried yesterday in front of him. I can not do that again today.

"It is the truth Dana. Why would I lie to you," he asked me. He seem to advance towards me. I think he was going to grab me but he knew better.

"From what I hear you thought of me from a task. I was a mission for you. That is it, nothing else. If I know you Logan. You would lie if you could get what you want. Lying now isn't going to work with me no more. I am tired of getting tricked by you. We both know I could handle Daisy," I told him. I had already turned around and faced him.

"I am not lying to…" he yelled at first but stopped short. "Ugh. Just listen are we still going to go thought with the prank?" he asked me.

I looked at him like he was out of his head. He wanted me to still spend time with him. He wanted me to still be with him. Still act like his girlfriend. To still kiss him. To flirt with him. This isn't sounding to bad. I wondered about it for a moment. It would only be one more day. A part of me still wanted to believe him.

"Why should I?" I asked him. If he give me one good reason I will say yes.

"This would be the best prank of the year. The students that are here believe us. The students that aren't here believe us. I have been getting countless e-mails from kids that are asking me if we go out. We got the whole school fooled. Even my soccer coach asked me about you yesterday. Asked me if why I was so tired your fault. We pull this prank off we going to be forever remember. Think of coming to the reunions and everyone talking about us," Logan said. He knew how to hook me into any plan.

I nodded my head. "Fine but after it is over don't talk to me no more," I was ready to walked out.

"Hey you can't go we have to chill out here," he told me.

"Wait. What?" I stopped on my way to the door.

"We don't have to talk," he told me.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "You stay on your side and I stay on mine." I told him walking to the sofa.

"Fine. What is my side?" he asked me. He must be sorry. He give in to easy.

"The computer. Mine is the TV," I said as I had already sat with the remote in my hand.

**

* * *

Logan's POV**

I watched her as she laid on the sofa watching a make over show. I don't think she knows I am watching her because she probably would have already yelled at me. She was wearing a black tight tank top that look like it was a corset with red and white detailing. It was sexy. She had on skinny black jeans that looked amazing when ever she stand up. She was wearing black flats that had little silver designs on them. I was still trying to make out what they were but I was still so far away.

I am ecstatic that Dana is going to still pull the prank with me. I have one day to get here to believe me. That is all I got. I am going to do it. I was going to try to explain to Dana today however I know her. I know that we would just end up fighting. I didn't want that at all. That would just put me one stepped back. I was already in deep shit with her.

"Logan stopped looking at me," she said.

"Huh?" I said trying to play it off. Plus I couldn't think of nothing else to say.

"You had your chance. To bad you didn't close the door. Then I would have never heard Daisy and yours conversation," she informed me without even glancing at me.

I should have close that door. Both times. Than Daisy wouldn't have gotten in. Dana would have never heard what I told Daisy.

"Well umm," I didn't have nothing to say. She caught me off guard with that. I could tell she was still bitter from it. So I wasn't even going to try to make it up to her at the moment.

"Cat caught your tongue baby," she said as she picked her self up to look at me.

"Never sweets. I am sticking to my story. It is the truth," I tired telling her. I was still trying to keep the banter between us good.

"I already told you I could protect myself from…" Dana start but I cut her off.

"No. Not in that in that way. She wasn't going to take you down physically," I told her.

We were looking at each other straight in the eye. I wanted her to search my soul to the truth. I wanted her to know that I was telling her the truth. This was my shot. We were in deep connection at the moment. She pulled away and laid back down.

"Whatever," I heard her mumble.

I turned back to the computer. What was I going to do? I need to get her to believe me. It was my word against what she heard. I know she was going to believe her ears over what I say. I need her to believe her heart. I know she has feelings for me. I have feelings for her. I always will.

**

* * *

Dana's POV**

I can only hope that I am not making a mistake by continuing the prank with Logan. What is the worst that could happen? It is only one day that I have to put up with him. Well I could crack and tell him my feelings again. Worse I could believe his lies once more. Than I would regret everything. I can't continue falling for Logan and let him hurt me. I already let myself stay here and agree to finish the joke with him. What if I stay and agree to more than I negotiated for.

I carefully looked over to Logan. He was on the computer typing away. Probably IMing some chick. He had on a purple polo with a blue graphic tee with purple design on it. I never thought someone could looks good in purple. He did. The dark purple and blue made his skin tone look amazing. I quickly looked away. I can't fall for him again. With my luck I will fall him so much harder than last time.

I need to leave this room now. If I don't than I might be tempted to go over to him and well it is better if I didn't even think that way. I glance over at him to find him looking at me again. His eyes also turned me on. Those eyes seem to haunt my dreams and my days.

"Yes?" I asked with a smirk.

"Believe me yet?" he asked me. He stared at me with eyes that made me want to believe everything he has ever told me.

"Why should?' I said trying to hide my feelings and the truth. I pulled this act off for years. I could still do it now.

He got up and walked over to me. My heart pounded. I couldn't move. My eyes followed him across the room. He stop right in front of me and bent down. His face was leveled

with mine.

"She came in here. She knew that we weren't really going out. I just told her what I thought she wanted to hear so she won't go after you no more. I thought she still liked me. The more I think of it I realized that wasn't why she was here. She was only here because you hurt her feelings the other day. She wanted to get back at you because you put her down. You made fun of her. You showed her that you are better than her. She can't deal with that. So she wanted revenge D. I am sorry that I fell for her plan," he told. He sat on the ground waiting for my reply.

"You could have just told her that you really liked me. Do you?" I asked him. I believe what he said. Maybe I shouldn't have but I could help it.

"You wanted me to tell her that I liked you. Do you know what she would have tired to do with that information. She would have made our lives a living hell. She wouldn't have wanted us to be happy," he told me still staring at me with those eyes of his. He pause for a long time. I didn't know what to say. Or if I should say anything. "I will never stop liking you. Loving you."

"Logan," I whispered. I wanted to tell him to stop still nothing seem to come out of my mouth.

He inch forward. So did I. I wanted to pull away however by body didn't want to obey my thoughts. I felt his lips brush against mine. I was ready to give myself completely over to his lips however something stop me. A loud bang on the door that made us pull away from each other. Logan threw his head back. He gave out a huge sigh. The way he put his head made me think of how someone put would put they head back after they came so close to getting what they wanted. I didn't know if he wanted me because he loved me or because he wanted me for his own ego.

"Logan. It is Chase. I need my laptop," Chase yelled over the door.

In the time it took Logan to get up and go the door. I had grab my purse and was out the door the moment it opening. I left without having to give Logan a kiss. I know that I need my head clear before I do that again.

"Dana!" I heard him yell after me. I only could hope he will give Chase a good excuse for why I ran off.

**

* * *

Logan's POV**

I looked to Chase. He eyed me with suspicion. I knew I had to explain something to him. We weren't fighting. He would have heard us though the door. I just said the first thing that came to mind.

"We had a little disagreement," I told him.

"First fight?" he asked as he nodded and went to search for his laptop.

"Why you ask that." I walked over to the computer.

I close out the IM. I was on. I looked back to Chase. He looked at me on the computer then to the television that was on.

"Is something going on with you and Dana . You know you could tell me," Chase said as he looked up as me.

I wish I could confine in someone. Chase would be a perfect person to talk to but I couldn't.

"Trust me by the end of today we will be talking to each and doing a lot more," I informed him. I could only hope that was the truth. I was so close to kissing her and then Chase showed up.

"Okay. So you don't see a break up in ya future?" Chase asked as he open his laptop to check the battery.

"I will never break up with Dana. I love her. You know that." I spun around on the computer chair.

"Yes. Yes. I know. The gang is going to be in the lounge. Dana probably is going to be there. You know if you guys are going though lots of problems you don't need that right now in your life. You know all the stress with leaving school and friends and stuff," Chase said nonchalantly.

I looked up at him. I was stun. He was telling me to break up with Dana. How can he just say something like that with no remorse to my feelings. He knows what she means to me. Does he hate me talking about her that much that he would want us to break up. Well Dana should be happy to know that the plan is working. I guess that is a reason to see her.

"How can you say that? If anything she is what is going to kept me clam. You know how wild I was last year. Almost could have ruined my life. Dana is what keeps me grounded. I am ashamed that you will think that Dana would bring me down. Knowing that she is your friend as well," I told Chase making sure he knew that I was upset at what he had told me. How could he even suggest that.

"Look I am just saying what we think. I mean what I think. I never meant it to come out the way that it did, Logan. You gonna come with me?" Chase said quickly. He was scared I could tell. He knew he shouldn't have even told me that. He did say we. Which mean the gang must be discuss this at the moment.

"I am going to go with you. I can't stand being away from Dana knowing that she is mad at me," I informed Chase as I walked out after him. I did tell him the truth. I also knew that it would be best for Dana to be alone at a time like this. However I knew I couldn't keep away from .

* * *

Well for my 20th story I will like the people to pick out of the two stories that I am working on. The story have been pre-written so update on these will not take a long time hopefully. So read my Bio and message me when you pick the story you want. I will publish the first story when I am done with real fake love. 


End file.
